Nintendogen64
Nintendogen64 or Angus as he’s better known joined YouTube on the 3rd of January 2010, however it wasn’t until Ratchet5’s 13 hour stream that he joined the SpyroSpeedruns community. While talking to Ratchet5 on Skype in late November, he learned of the I'm A Speedrunner 3 tournament and decided to sign up. He had never done a speedrun before and so he would need to hone his skills if he were to stand any chance in the tournament. His first speedrun in the community happened in early December when he faced Ratchet5 and CrashBandiSpyro12 in a Spyro2 race to 8 orbs however he failed to do many simple glitches and inevitably lost the run. He faced Ratchet5 several times before the commencement of IAS 3, in such races as Spyro 1: Race to 1000 Gems, Crash 2: Race to Tiny with 5 Gems and Super Mario 64: Race to defeat the First Bowser. This practice prepared him for IAS3 which would be drawn in only a few weeks after he joined the community. Participation in IAS3 In I'm a Speedrunner 3, Nintendogen64 was drawn into Group B alongside LBPNews1 (who quit), CabooseMiller101 (who would be replaced by Mallqui123) and MeckleMisuer. Angus played two matches in Round 1 and won them both. He defeated MeckleMisuer in a Spyro 1 Race to 1000 Gems and defeated Mallqui123 in a Spyro 2 Race to 1000 Gems. These two victories secured him a spot in Round 2 in which he would face the winner of Group J, Edophoenix92 in a Spyro 1 speedrun to complete the first three flight levels. This match, however, almost did not take place as Edophoenix announced that he would drop out of the tournament. Angus then did a proxy match against CrystalFissure that would be uploaded if Edophoenix did not return. Angus lost to CrystalFissure but still had a chance to hold on to his tournament aspirations as Edophoenix returned just before the end of Round 2. Angus then defeated Edophoenix and moved onto Round 3 where he would face the Frenchman; Lapogne36. As the days drew on, Angus tried to convince tournament host Ratchet5 to replace Lapogne as he was rarely seen online. This convincing failed and Angus had to pre-record his match for Lapogne which would be a race to defeat the first four bosses in Spyro 1. Angus lost this match and was eliminated from IAS 3. The next time we would see Angus in a speedrun would be the grand final in which he guest commentated. Participation in CBSpeedruns MeckleMisuer decided that he would run his own tournament and Angus decided that he would sign up out of courtesy to his friend. Angus only competed in two Crash Bandicoot Speedruns and lost them both to MeckleMisuer and Spikestuff95. He didn’t take these defeats lightly and caused drama and controversy in an attempt to quit the tournament saying that he didn’t want to waste his time losing to people. At the conclusion of his match with MeckleMisuer, he spent 17 minutes ranting about how he didn’t want to lose to people anymore and that he wanted to quit the tournament. He sent his video to Meckle and was confirmed to be out of the tournament. Participation in the IAS 4 and CBSpeedruns Controversy See IAS4 and CBSpeedruns Controversy Participation in IAS 4 Several months after the conclusion of IAS 3, Ratchet5 announced that he would be hosting a Ratchet and Clank speedrunning tournament. Out of commitment to the IAS series, Angus decided to sign up having not played a single Ratchet and Clank game prior to the tournament. Even though he was seemingly an underdog in the tournament he signed up anyway and was drawn into Group F with AntarticSpyro, ScourgeandMephiles93 and once again MeckleMisuer. Angus' first match of the tournament was against MeckleMisuer and was a Ratchet & Clank 2 speedrun to defeat the Thugs-4-Less leader. Angus lost this match as he died several times on Endako however there was still an opportunity for him to progress to Round 2 given that he defeats both AntarticSpyro and ScourgeandMephiles93. Angus' next match was against AntarticSpyro and was a Ratchet & Clank 1 race to acquire the Tresspasser. For most of this race Angus was ahead however he died on the Swingshot course on Aridia which gave AntarticSpyro time to catch up which she did. The race came down to just a few seconds between them but in the end AntarticSpyro won by just six seconds. Having lost two matches it seemed as though Angus would be eliminated, however, MeckleMisuer defeated both AntarticSpyro and ScourgeandMephiles93 and Scourge had beaten AntarticSpyro. This meant that if Angus could secure a win against Scourge then Group F would go into a triple threat and the winner would join Meckle in Round 2. Angus finally raced ScourgeandMephiles93 (Andreas) in a race to 5 Gold Bolts in Ratchet & Clank 1. Andreas seemed quite formidible however Angus managed to steal the victory. This meant that Group F would enter a triple threat. The race would be a race to Blarg Station in Ratchet & Clank 1. Angus was looking strong going into this match but eventually Andreas won by only 10 seconds causing Angus and AntarticSpyro to be elminated from the tournament. Participation in IAS5 After quiting Meckle's CB Speedruns tournament, it seemed unikely that Angus would return for IAS5, however after much deliberation and persuasion from the likes of Ratchet5 and CrystalFissure, Angus decided that he would participate even though the chances of him performing decently were quite slim. During the round 1 draw, Angus was placed in Group I alongside ThaRixer, Manaidr and That237Guy (formerly HelloJFinch). Group I seemed to be a lackluster group in terms of skill as That237Guy and Manaidr had both been eliminated in round 1 of IAS2 and ThaRixer was known to be sub-par when it came to Crash Bandicoot speedrunning; it therefore seemed highly possible that Angus would make it into round 2. Angus' first match of the tournament was against his good friend ThaRixer. The match needed to be redone twice though due to ThaRixer's mum disturbing him in the first run and Angus getting a glitch in the game that forced him to quit. They decided that they would do a re-do. During the second take, Angus was a level or so in front of ThaRixer when his mother once again came into is room and disturbed him. Due to ThaRixer restarting the match the first time, Angus decided that he too would allow for a re-do. The third time they did the match, Angus' father came into his room and disturbed him but Angus decided that he would give the win to ThaRixer as he deserved it. Angus' second match for the tournament was against Manaidr. They decided to do a race in Crash Tag Team Racing, a game that Angus was completely unexperienced in. Manaidr ended up winning the match by a large margin as he had actually attempted a world record run of the game. Knowing that he was now eliminated from IAS5, Angus went into his final match to try and redeem himself. He ended up defeating That237Guy by a large margin but he was still out of the tournament. Angus returned, however, in round 2 to guest commentate in several matches. Namely Crash41596's match against TheStickKid wherein Angus insulted TheStickKid's horrible speedrunning ability to the extent that TheStickKid quit the speedrun due to his anger. Throughout the remainder of the tournament, Angus guest commentated in matches and even edited AuronSuper95 vs ToddGamerPro, which was one of four Semi-Final matches. All in all, IAS5 was a fairly unsuccessful tournament for Nintendogen64, however he is likely to redeem himself in IAS6 in December. Participation in SST While not an offical ImASpeedrunner tournament, SpyroJam86's SpyroSkateTournament was run with many members of past IAS tournaments joining and many consider it to be a non-cannonical tournament like GTAT or Crash Dash. The Spyro Skate Tournament was held between May and October of 2011 and was built around the skateboarding challenges in Spyro 3. Basically instead of beating an opponent to an objective, SST required the competitors to do runs on the skateboarding challlenges and the players with the highest points progressed through the tournament. Although a plethora of people joined up, the tournament had a very poor turnout which made it easy for Nintendogen to progress to the finals and eventually win the tournament as well as three Spyrojam t-shirts. Participation in IAS6 With the ImASpeedrunner series coming full circle and returning to Spyro the Dragon speedrun tournament, Angus' chances of progressing past Round 1, something that he hadn't done since ImASpeedrunner3, seemed quite promising. The Round 1 draw for ImASpeedrunner 6 (IAS6) or the Third Spyro the Dragon Tournament occurred on the 10th of December. Angus had previously secured himself as a seed prior to IAS6 and had chosen to be the seed for Group B as he had some luck with Group B in IAS3. Spikestuff95, Spyrojam86 and Random8127 were drawn into Group B alongside Angus. The first speedrun for the Group B featured Nintendogen64 squaring off agains his one time rival Spikestuff95. The two were in Group B for MeckleMisuer's Crash Dash tournament and Angus caused some controversy by quiting the tournament and not sending his video to Spikestuff. The two had previously settled their differences and Angus scored an easy win over Spikestuff in a Spryo 1 speedrun to get 8 eggs and make it to the exit portal in Terrace Village. For about a week or so, no Group B matches were uploaded or even done. However, when Angus went down to Sydney to meet his friend Ratchet5 in real life, four of the remaining five matches for Group B were completed. These included: Spikestuff95 vs Random8127 in a Spyro 1 race to enter Alpine Ridge in which Spikestuff easily won, Random8127 vs Spyrojam86 in a Spyro 1 race to get 25 dragons in which Random8127 won and Spyrojam86 vs Spikestuff95 in a Spyro 1 race to 25 dragons as well and Nintendogen64 vs Random8127 in a Spyro 1 race to get 5 eggs and get to Magic Crafters. The sixth and possibly final match that needed to be done was between Spyrojam86 and Nintendogen64 and was a race in Spyro 2 to get 10 orbs non-chitched. If Nintendogen64 was to win this match then Spyrojam86, Random8127 and Spikestuff95 would need to go to a triple threat where only the winner would proceed to Round 2. Angus eventually managed to defeat Spyrojam meaning that he was undefeated in Round 1 and would go on to Round 2 as a seed. In round 2, Angus raced the Lman101. They did they're race on New Years Day 2012 however the match wasn't uploaded until the 12th of April 2012. The race was to complete Icy Flight and Nintendogen managed to easily defeat TheLman. After the match was recorded, Angus did the Round 3 draw for the tournament, drawing himself against PeteThePlayer. They did a race to beat all flights and get kissed by a fairy in the original Spyro the Dragon. Pete defeated Angus meaning that once again he would be eliminated in Round 3 of a Spyro tournament. Angus did some guest commentary in the grand final of IAS6. Participation in IAS 7 Angus opened his IAS 7 campaign by being placed in the Lilo and Stitch group (Group L, later renamed Group Angus ft Finlandboy) alongside fellow Australian MrFraserFilms2009, MrFinlandboy and the newcomer Instromation. Angus' first match and the first match of the group was against Fraser and was a race in Muppet Monster Adventure to 100% the first level and collect the Ker-monster amulet. Nintendogen easily won this match and scored himself five points. His next race was against Finlandboy and was a race in Winnie the Pooh: Kindegarted to collect one gold star from each challenge. Finlandboy was victorious however Angus had still scored enough points to progress to Round 2 with Instromation and Fraser doing their races too late to be counted for Round 2 contention. Much like in IAS6, Angus did the draw for Round 2 drawing himself against long time friend CrystalFissure. The two decided to do a speedrun of a game that they were both equally inexperienced in. The speedrun was then decided to be a race in 102 Dalmations for the Playstation 1 to defeat Cruella for the first time. CrystalFissure came out victorious however the match was below the required time period for a Round 2 match however it was up to CrystalFissure if he wanted to do a rematch. CrystalFissure declined the option to do a rematch however agreed to Ratchet5's suggestion that he and Nintendogen64 should do a best 2 out of 3 series to determine the victor. They then did a race in Lilo and Stitch for their second match in what has become one of the most memorable and competitive matches of the tournament. The race went back and forth with both competitors looking like they were going to win. However in the dying moments of the race to collect 13 Elvis Presley Records, CrystalFissure got a game over meaning that Nintendogen could easily collect the final records to win the speedrun. The third and final match of their series was a Monster's Inc speedrun which CrystalFissure would head into with a distinct advantage and needless to say he won the match seemingly eliminating Angus from the tournament and progressing through to Round 3. However as there were an uneven amount of competitors, Ratchet5 set up an 18 Man speedrun which losers from Round 2 and players who scored at least 6 points in Round 1 could compete in. The top 3 of the run would then progress to Round 3. The race was in Toy Story 2 and although Angus had barely played the game before, he managed to achieve a fourth place finish meaning that if someone were to drop out or fail to compete in Round 3 then Angus would be the first replacement. Which funnily enough actually happened. MuddyMaestro was scheduled to compete MrFinlandboy however with the deadline for Round 3 in sight, Angus replaced Finlandboy's place and raced MuddyMaestro in a Lilo and Stitch speedrun to finish the level after Jumba. Nintendogen lead most of the race however he died just before completing Jumba which meant he had to restart the level giving Muddy the advantage and the victory and eliminating himself from IAS7 once again in Round 3. However as luck would have it, another "losers" speedrun was set up to grant two eliminated participants a spot in the semi-finals. The way the speedrun was set up was that eliminated round 3 participants could choose between one of two speedruns and depending on which run they would choose would determine who the would face in the semi-finals. Angus entered the Toy Story Racer speedrun and was completely unopposed therefore earning his way into the semi-finals where he would again lose to Muddy Maestro this time in a Toy Story Racer speedrun. Angus was granted one more chance in a playoff against Ratchet5 for the last spot in the final. Angus just missed out on winning this race and was eliminated once and for all. Statistics Trivia *Nintendogen64's first ever speedrun was a Crash Bandicoot 2 speedrun with Ratchet5. *In ImASpeedrunner6 the final video to be uploaded on the account was Nintendogen64 vs TheLman101 *In ImASpeedrunner3 Nintendogen64 did a round 2 race with CrystalFissure in which he lost however the match was declared void as Nintendodgen's real round 2 opponent turned up just before round 2 ended. *Nintendogen64 entered ImASpeedrunner7 under the name IASR6 which was the channel that ImASpeedrunner6 was held on. *Along with TheAFH013, RabidwombatJR and CrystalFissure, Nintendogen64 is one of the only people to do a draw for an ImASpeedrunner tournament. Category:Competitors Category:IAS 6 Round 1 Seeds Category:Administrators